Love for Quinn Fabray
by BreathOfAir424
Summary: I just found this story that I had written a while ago, and thought I would update it and post. : enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray isn't your typical average teenager. She's rude, a cheerleader, and self-demanding, but she can also be the kindest person you'll ever come to meet…but I think that depends on when and how you meet her. I met her on my first day at McKinley High… February 17th. My parents had sent me to live with my uncle, because they didn't want to deal with my problems anymore. That same uncle is the Glee Club moderator, Will Schuester. Now, I know what you're thinking… 'Wow! That's so cool! I wish Mr. Schue was my uncle…!' And…well…yeah, you totally do. He's been great for me and Lilly. He's really helped put me back on the straight path….but my past is another story. Let's start from the beginning. That one, fateful, February 17th, 2010.

"Okay everyone, I'd like to call to attention today's first order of business." Will Schuester called to his students. "We have a new student here to join Glee club, her name is Mackenzie Schuester, and she's a sophomore like all of you."

Rachel Berry raised her hand, and without consent quickly shouted out, "Is she related to you?"

"Yes Rachel, as a matter of fact, she's my niece and she moved to Lima this weekend." He pulled me to his side. "And I would actually really appreciate it if one of you would volunteer to show her around for a few days, you know, make her feel welcome." I swear to god, after he made that suggestion, there wasn't a single noise in the whole room. I felt great. New school, new people to hate me. After about a minute of no one moving, there was one voice from the back that called out, "I'll do it Mr. Schue." That was when I saw her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen, pregnant belly included. She was flawless. "Thank you Quinn, that will be really helpful and reassuring for me."

"Now that we're through with all the warm and fuzzies, can we discuss regionals? Your niece being here is perfect since Mr. Vocal Adrenaline decided to join and made us an odd number, but we still don't have any substantial ideas for songs or solos." Kurt said from his seat in the front.

"Well actually, I came up with a song for a solo opportunity Kurt. Well actually… it's a duet." Mr. Schue replied. "You guys will have to audition, but the song is 'For Good' from _Wicked_, and I promise, a guy could have one of the parts, it just truly depends on how you all do in your audition. But, that's all the time we have for this discussion. You guys need to get to class. But Quinn, I want to talk to you and Kenz first."

Already being next to my uncle, I waited patiently for Quinn to make her way over to us. I swear, she was even more beautiful up close, but I kept my cool as she approached. I just met her and it was obvious by the swell in her stomach, she was very straight.

"Quinn, I'd like to personally thank you for volunteering to help Mackenzie. You're really doing me a big favor. I know I won't have to worry about her if she's with you." Uncle Will said to Quinn.

"No problem Mr. Schue, although I will warn you, the rest of the student body might look down on her if she's with me." Quinn replied, looking down at her stomach. Noticing the look of slight panic on my uncle's face, I quickly stepped in.

"If anyone is going to judge me on my being with you, then they aren't worth my time." I said, smiling at her. "Besides, how could anyone care that you're brave enough to carry a baby to term at your age?" Quinn smiled at me.

"You act like this is normal." She said.

"I wouldn't say normal." I replied. "Just…familiar." Quinn stared at me.

"Have you…?" She was interrupted by my uncle.

"Okay guys, enough chit-chat. I don't want you to be late for your first class Kenz. Go, go, go!" He said, ushering us out the door. "I'll see you guys at rehearsal after school!" He continued walking with us all the way to our next class. Part of me was thankful for the chance to think about what had just happened. Did I want myself to be known as the 16 year old girl with a three year old daughter? After seeing what an outcast Quinn seemed to be, I don't think I want that. But that left me with the other problem. How did I hide Lilly from Quinn and the rest of Lima, Ohio?


	2. Chapter 2

After telling Quinn it had been my sister who was pregnant in high school, I quickly had to fill my uncle in before Glee club that afternoon.

"Kenz, don't you think she might find out you don't have a sister at some point?" He asked me.

"What's she gonna do? Fly out to Philadelphia and search for my family?" He just stared at me. "Exactly. She's never going to find out."

"And what about when she realizes that we have a 3 year old living with us?" He asked. Crap. I hadn't actually thought of that. Well I guess Quinn never had to come over, did she? I mean, that kind of ruined my plan to get with her…I'll figure that part out later.

"Oh well, we'll deal with that later. Please just do this for me Uncle Will. I saw the way people looked at her in the halls. This is my chance to start over, I can't blow that on the first day!" As much as I knew Uncle will hated lying, he nodded his head.

"Alright. On one condition." He said.

"Name it." I replied quickly.

"Convince Quinn to put her baby up for adoption." He stated. I just stared at him.

"Do you know how much of a hypocrite that would make me?" I yelled.

"You said you wanted to hide Lilly. Who would know?" He replied, shrugging.

"I would!" I exclaimed. "Plus, I can't, and won't hide her forever. I just don't want that to be the first thing people know about me."

"Look, I know you don't get it, but Quinn is such a bright girl, and if she keeps this bay, she'll lose any chance she has at a future." He said. "Teenage mothers never amount to having successful careers." Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, I saw realization hit him. "Mackenzie…"

"Like me?" I spat angrily at him. "Are you saying I don't have a future?"

"No, you're…different! Yours happened when you were so young…you've almost grown up with her…she'll be 5 by the time you graduate, where as Quinn's would only be 2. And you had your parents…she's been kicked out." He said quickly. But it was too late. The words had already hit deep.

"Whatever. I'll do it. But not for that reason." I said, turning to take a seat in the room.

"Kenz…" He started, but luckily for me, Rachel Berry entered the classroom. She looked back and forth between me and my uncle.

"I'm sorry… am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No." I said forcefully. "You're Rachel, right?" She nodded. "I don't think I've seen you at all today. I guess we don't have any classes together. That's unfortunate, I need all the friends I can have." Rachel just stared at me.

"You…you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"Um…yeah…why? You sound like you've never had a friend before…" I said, looking at her oddly.

"Well…not really." She replied, looking down. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could she not have ever had a friend? She's decent looking. Quite pretty actually. I felt kind of bad for her.

"Well then, that's that." I said.

"What's what?" She asked.

"We're going to be friends! The kind that go shopping together, have sleepovers, and who rely on each other in the bad times." I said.

"You mean…like a best friend?" She asked, her eyes went all wide, like a little puppy's. I swear, I felt horrible for her. It seemed like she's never had a best friend in her life. Then again, it wasn't like I was little miss popular either.

"Yes." I replied, smiling. "That's exactly what I mean." I swear, the look on her face after that could have cured cancer, she looked so unbelievably happy.

"Yay!" She squealed and rushed over to hug me. I could see my uncle smiling from his place by the piano. If he was smiling that much, I seriously wondered what kind of social life this girl had. When she finally backed up, she looked over at my uncle. "Can she come over to my house today Mr. Schue? Please?" She begged. "My dads will feed her and everything. I've never had a friend over…" She had my uncle sold on that statement, but she just had to keep going. "My dads always told me I would make a friend at some point, but I always said that my drive to be a Broadway star always scared people away. And now, here's someone that has probably heard all of the stories about me, but still wants to be my friend. Oh, please Mr. Schue? Please, please, please?"

"Okay Rachel!" He said smiling. "Kenzie can go home with you. But promise me you'll never go on a rant like that again." She smiled sheepishly.

"I promise." She looked at me. "This is so exciting!"

"I know." I said, and before I even thought about it, I said, "I haven't had a real friend since I had Lilly." Rachel looked at me.

"Had…" She paused. "Who's Lilly?"

Busted. "She uh…she's my daughter."

Rachel just stared at me. "You have a kid?"

"Yes, but before you say anything else, I really don't want anyone else to find out. It was all I was known for at my last school and this is my chance to start over. Please Rachel, I'm begging." I pleaded.

"Mackenzie," She said seriously, "That's what a best friend is for. To know the secrets you don't want others to know." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We had only just met and she was trusting me with everything. "You want to know something I've never told anyone?"

"Rach, you don't have…" I started, but she leaned in anyway.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our new friendship," she started, "But I'm gay." I paused. Wow. So it was true…gays really _do_ attract each other.

"Wow, seriously? I never would have guessed that from you." I replied. "But why would that ruin our friendship? I am too." Now that one took her by surprise.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "This…is…so…" I was honestly expecting her to say weird. "Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No! We can compare notes!" she replied. I must have looked at her like she had grown another head because she then added, "Figurative notes. Obviously."

"Of course." I replied, smiling. After this whole conversation/revelation, I was grateful for the other members of Glee to start walking in. Quinn noticed me standing by Rachel and quickly walked over.

"Mackenzie, there you are! I've been looking for you since lunch; I was terrified I was going to have to tell Mr. Schue that I lost you." She said.

"I'm 16 Quinn, not 6. Losing me isn't that big of a deal." I said, smirking.

"Try telling that to your uncle." She replied. "I see you've met Berry. Don't bother though, she doesn't have time for friends." I quickly replied, noting the sad look on Rachel's face.

"Actually, I'm going to her house after rehearsal." The look on Quinn's face actually almost made me laugh. "And her name is Rachel, _Fabray_." And I grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to sit down with me. Quinn, I have to admit, looked a little hurt by my sudden outburst at her. To be perfectly honest, a part of me didn't even care. What right did she have to judge anyone? She was the one who was pregnant.

"Mackenzie, I could have stuck up for myself you know." Rachel said, even though she couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm sure you could have. But similarly, why are you smiling so big?" I shot back, laughing. "You totally liked it."

"Not going to lie…yes. I totally did. But that's only because no one has ever stood up for me before! It was kind of hot…" Rachel said blushing. I smirked.

"Well, well, well, Miss Rachel Berry, are you hitting on me?" I said, running my arm on her thigh. I noticed her blush deeper and bite the inside of her cheek as my arm ran further up her thigh.

"Kenzie Schuester! Your uncle, as well as the rest of the class will see!" She squealed, grabbing my hand to stop me from reaching my destination at the middle of her thighs.

"I like it when you call me that." I said, intertwining our fingers instead as my uncle called everyone to attention.

"Alright kids, I really didn't have anything planned for today, but if anyone has something they want to perform…" Uncle Will said.

"I'll do something Uncle Will!" I yelled out, and rushed up to the front. Rachel looked at me questioningly, and I smirked in response. Boy was her mind about to be blown.


End file.
